Crimson Storm
by Mystical Chibi Roxy
Summary: Ever since Cloud's mother died giving birht to 'her', 'her' father went upon himself to make him act like a girl. Cloud's first four years were storms, never seeing the sun. Even after 'her' love dies in a car accident. Vowing never to love again, but will this new school life change 'her' views? Beginig Clack, main Cleon. AkuRoku SoRiku and more. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone, I'm happy to be here. As you all can see this is my first story here on FF. XD I was thinking really hard to try and type a new story, until my little sister dropped something making it land on top of my head. I was lying down on my back until I felt the pain and an idea popped in my head. So I was like, "SHIT I GOT IT" xD I hope everyon will enjoy this fic. Warning Character death on this chapter! Please give it a try! Love you all! I own nothing but the plot! Happy readings.

Crimson Storm

Chapter 1

"Daddy can I go outside and play?" An eight year old girl asked looking outside from her open window.

"No. You are a girl, which is only good for housework and having children. Playing outside is a boys thing, not a girls." Her father responded with a glare.

Cloud nodded and went inside her room. She closed the door and sat on her window bench, her back facing it. She sighed and thinking what she did to deserve something like this. All she wants is to play outside. She didn't hear the window open for she was to focused on thinking. Until a pair of strong, yet weak arms wrapped themselves around her small frame. She looked up to see her childhood friend. She smiled and leaned into the hug, she really needed it right now. Everytime she saw her friend, Zack, she would feel this happiness that her father doesn't give her.

"Hey, wierdo. Why did you came from the window?" Cloud asked rolling her eyes.

"So weird is the new thing going on the block. Besides going through the doors is for losers." Zack shrugged with his boyish smile looking at her. He had his legs on each side of her and leaned forward putting his chin on her shoulder. He smiled liking this position a little better, this is how it should be. Cloud looked up at Zack, eyes staring for a while. She smiled, ever since she met Zack, she always wore a smile on her face. He is her happiness.

Cloud got out of his hold and walked up to the dresser, she grabbed her mother's picture. An exact replica of herself, only her mother's hair ended in waves and hers was straight. Her sapphire eyes looked sad, so Zack went behind her and hugged her staying like that for a while longer. It was a comfortable silence, no one talked for a while. Until her father shouted for her to start on dinner. Cloud sighed and went to walk throught the door, she turned to look at Zack.

"I'll see you tomorrow. I knew I should have come earlier. Bye." Zack went out the window again shutting it behind him.

Cloud rolled her eyes and laughed a bit. He was a werid one, but he was her wierdo.

v^v^v^

"Hey Cloud wait up. I have something to tell you."

Cloud stopped dead in her tracks upon hearing her name called. She looked up to see her best attractive firend, she smiled as she watched Zack catching his breath. She leaned to one side putting her hands on her hips and leaned foreward, still smiling. She tilted her face a little to see him blush. He walked passed her, Cloud smiled seeing Zack's strong nack. He was blessed with a great body, soccer helped him a lot as well. They walked to middle school for five minutes until the huge building came in to view. Zack stopped, he shot his hand trapping hers in his. Cloud stopped looking up in confused expression.

"I-I like-you." Zack shouted out loud looking red.

Cloud froze, looking at him wide-eyed, she wanted to smile but was too shock to even do that. Many kids kept walking minding their own business, while other stopped to stare. Some girls even gave Cloud a glare and muttering angry remarks on her. Cloud ignored them and looked up at Zack, who was looking away with the same blush.

"I like you too Zack," Cloud felt right in saying those words.

She remembered when they first met, how he was bugging her from the begining then turned out to have a mini warzone. The battle was won by Cloud, who was proud and Zack declaring that he let her win because she was girl. Cloud ignored it and kept smiling. He makes her so happy, everytime she looks at him, her heart skips beats, butterflies fly wild inside her tummy. She was happy he helped her out of this storm, he is her happiness. She smiled and leaned up to give him a kiss.

Zack froze for a second and kissed back, putting both his arms around her waist. He smiled as it felt right to hug her. Cloud wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned forwards sharing their first kiss. They pulled away after a while with a blush. Zack gave her a goofy smile and kissed her forehead. The bell rang and they walked hand in hand to their class. Some of the girls still glaring at her, Cloud tried to ignore them and kept walking with her now boyfriend.

^v^v^v^

A year had passed, Cloud and Zack are still dating, her father was getting suspicious. Everytime she visited his office she would go wonder around and look for Zack, then they would hang out for the rest of the day. Not only that, but Cloud's voice began to change, it was getting a little deeper, still same soft voice though. She passed it off as some sort of weird flu. Then Zack had to go visit a family member that was dying. He didn't want to leave her behind.

"I promise I'll be back. I bought you a gift, think of me every time you look at it. My little Chocobo." Zack had nicknamed her after a bird that was getting extinct.

"Fine my puppy," Cloud leaned forward letting Zack put on the necklace. She adopted the nickname from Zack's father who called him puppy. Angeal, Zack's father would ease him about him being a puppy that had way too much energy for his own good. So Cloud now calls Zack Puppy.

"I'll be right back, I promise." Zack gave her one last kiss and he left before her dad saw them.

v^v^v^v

Cloud was cleaning her father's room while she was singing along with the radio. She heard the doorbell, she stopped what she was doing and went to go see who it was. She saw two men in uniforms, this wasn't good. Her stomach churmed as she stared at them with scared eyes.

"Is you father home?" One of them asked.

"Yes, come in. Father!" Cloud said looking for her dad.

She found him in the study writting some reports out. She told them that they were looking for him and that it was urgent. He went to recieve the police men, he saw them with a hard look. The police explained what was happening. None of them made sense until the words car accident and no survivors were heard. Her world stopped spinning.

"Angeal died right after the car hit him. His wife died while the paramedics were trying to revive her. Zack died in the hospital. He left a message. Here, you must be Cloud Strife," The man said handing the paper to Cloud.

She shook, tears streaming down her soft cheeks. She was crying hard, she wanted to calm down but couldn't due to shock. She read over the small letter that her lover wrote to her.

_Dear my lovely Cloud,_

_I'm sorry I couldn't make it. I was really trying to fight for my life so we could grow up have a family and grow old with lots and lots of grandchildren running around our backyard. I was dreaming of that moment, I wish I was still there hugging you. I'm so sorry, please forgive me Cloud. I never wanted this. I love you with all my heart, my little Chocobo._

_With love,_

_Your Puppy, Zack Fair._

Cloud cried that day, she was never going to see her love. He was her happiness, he was her light, her life, her everythinng. It was full of storms when she began to crawl and walk, but when she first me Zack, he was her sunshine. He showed her how to have a fun life, thaught her everything. He was her one and only love. From this day forward, Cloud made a vow not to love again, as she saw a crimson strom heading towards her way agian.

* * *

I'm not going to lie, this might have it's sad moments. I feel mean for killing Zack! T-T I love Zack with all my heart! I hope you all like it. Please review. I still might not know where this is going. I have the first couple chapters ready, but yeah... um... Review please! Sorry for any grammar mistakes. O.o


	2. Chapter 2

OMG! -dies- I got five reviews! xD I'm so happy! I was thinking that I would probably have none, :'( but you guys proved me wrong! That I'm glad for! Thanks to all of you! I love every single one of you. I own nothing -cries in a corner-.

Crimson Storms

Chapter 2

Cloud sighed and didn't want to be locked away from this world, she has been in a hospital for a year missing her last year of middle school. The doctors pronounced her 'normal' again, once all of her cries and attempts to suicide had dissapeared. Cloud still had thoughts about killing herself, but after her therapist talked to her about goals and dreams, Cloud had found worth it for a while, but it still hurt. It has been a year since Zack passed away, Cloud would cry every holiday, she used to spend it with Zack and only him. Her father would glare and throw nasty remarks every once in a while when he visited her, she would ingnore him and continue to stare at her blank room. Ever since she lost him, she ripped everything from her room, every picture, poster, stickers, glow in the dark stars, hell, even her television and computer were thrown somewhere in her old room.

Cloud was interrupted from her thoughts when she heard the door open. Her dull eyes stared at the woman and her father. She was currently sitting on her bed in the hospital for special people for her. And today was her last day. He was standing there looking ashame, he glared and talked to the therapist about her medications. Cloud ignored them and kept staring at the white room, she didn't know what would happen once she steps foot off this god forsaken place. Cloud blinked back looking up when her name was called a couple of times.

"I said grab you shit and lets get out of here. I'm ashamed to even come to this place." Her father said grabbing one of her suitcases and left. He didn't turn back to see if she was following him or not.

Cloud grabbed her things and followed him, she watched some of the patients walking around in white shirts and pants, she used to wear that. Now she wore a long sleeved navy-nlue shirt, with jean skirt and black shoes. She saw one of the people that had bothered her for half of her stayed. The girl walked up to Cloud and hugged her, tears falling down her pale cheeks. Her dark-red hair was tied in two pigtails. Deep blue eyes wide with tears.

"I hope to see you again, Cloud. Take care,"

"Thanks, Kairi," Cloud left without a second glance. The red-head was a drug addict and often saw things that didn't even exist, she would bother Cloud how she could see the dead and one time she claimed to be a vampire. Cloud didn't even bother to talk much to her.

She kept walking seeing more and more patients, some bullying others, while the rest walked around looking at nothing kind of what she used to do. She walked outside the building and saw her dad waiting for her, Cloud climbed insde the car after she put her things in the trunk. She fasten her seatbelt and the car sped out of the hospital. Cloud looked outside the window after every house they past she got bored and looked to the floor at her feet. She decided to close her eyes for a bit and went into a slumber, she didn't care if her dad left her inside the car.

She opened her eyes, and true, her dad left her inside the car. She yawned and moved to open the door. She opened the trunk and pulled her things out, with a lot of difficulty, she managed to pull out two huge suitecases and one bag. She stepped in the front porch and opened the door, Cloud saw her father looking at a report from the messy table. He glared at her and hissed.

"Make use of your gender and clean this place. I left your room the way you did, and you will start school on Wedsnday. Go," Her father barked and went back to reading the report.

Cloud walked up the stiars noticing the mess of this house. She stood in front of her door deciding if she wanted to go in or not. 'Fuck it,' CLoud thought and went inside her old room. It was a mess. Books and paper were scattered everywhere, her computer and TV were broken beyond repair, posters and pictures were thrown and scatered around the room, her bed was facing down and half broken from the headboard, her curtains were closed, they used to be a pretty light green color, now it was a nasty color. Dust decorated the floor and every corner, she stepped inside and left footprints while she walked to the window.

She began to clean, until a picture caught her attention. It had a thick layer of dust on top of it, she wiped it with her sleeve and almost had tears in her eyes. It was a picture of her and Zack when they first started going out, they had taking it inside a shooting booth and Zack had made it bigger. She had tears running down her face, how she missed him, her hand went straight for the necklace that decorated her slender neck. The yellow chocobo still shined as if she recieved it just the other day. She cleared her mind and began to fix her room and then the house.

v^v^v^v

Cloud waited outside the principal's office, she was getting mad because the damn principle was speaking to a bunch of trouble makers and she had to wait for her turn. The trouble makers left the principle office, only three, a brunette, a blonde, and a red-head. They all sniggered and made stupid jokes, Cloud rolled her eyes.

"Cloud Strife, you may come inside his office," The secretary said while looking bored as hell.

Cloud entered, she noticed the other three boys stop and stare at her, ignoring them she shut the door with a bit force. She saw the principle sighing and rubbing his temples, he had long silver hair, ember eyes, and tan skin. On the name palte it read 'Principle Xenmas' Cloud sat in the leather chair and waited for a bit longer until she cleared her throat.

"Cloud, as I see your recored, you basically skipped middle school, but managed to take some class courses in the hospital. You did get a diploma in three months, and the rest of the year..." Xenmas read over, he was about to read over the girl's recored when his three 'favorite' students pulled another prank on one of the other students. He waited and kept reading over, eyes almost wide as he read the doctor's notes on Cloud.

"Yes, I have been in that insane place they call hospital." Cloud hissed pulling one slender leg over the other and leaned back. She fixed her short blue-plaid skirt so she won't be showing anymore what she needs to.

"I'm not going to judge you, Cloud. I will give you the opportunity to stay here, I printed your schedule the secretary will give it to you. Welcome to Haollow High," Xamnas walked Cloud up to the door and opened.

Cloud stmbbled back a bit when three or should she say four people fell forward landin face flat on the ground. She fixed her short blue-plaid skirt making it even and stood there looking at them with a blank look. All four of them looked up at them with innocent smiles. The secretary was one of the four that fell, and boy, if Cloud's glare wasn't getting them scared shitless, then it was the principle's glare that did the job.

"Care to explain what in the name of Hedes were all you doing. Sora, Axel and Demyx, I thought I told you all to go." Xanmas was livid.

Sora , Demyx and Axel all got up and vanished from the door leaving the secretary looking annoyed. Cloud rolled her eyes as the secretary took the schedule and gave it to her. She read the nameplate, Tifa, rolling her eyes one more time Cloud left the office without a thank you or a farewell.

She ventured the hallways looking for her locker, many people crowded the hallways and some stopped and stared at her. It made her glare at everyone who dared to look at her, Cloud was not afraid of anyone. She saw the same boy who was walking next to a girl and another boy, the girl had dark brown hair and green eyes, the other boy was a blonde with sky-blue eyes, they almost look a like. She saw Sora looking at her and decided to walk towards her with both other teens. Cloud stood her ground and stared at them with a hard, blank look. All of their eyes, except the girl's, looked so similar to her Puppy.

"Hey, you're Cloud. Yeah I heard your name while we were in the office. Nice to meet you, I'm Sora, my little brother Roxas and our little sister Olette. They are twins," Sora said with a bright smile.

"Hey," Cloud nodded their way and was about to walk away when Olette spoke to him.

"So, where's your locker?" She asked looking around.

"Locker 815,"

"Hey that's near ours, I have 814 and Roxas has 813. Guess we are locker buddies." Olette smiled softly reminding Cloud of someone. And that someone is his mother, it's as if she is Olette. Cloud shook his head and stared at them.

"Can you take me there," She said looking over her schedual in a dull voice.

"Damn, you're so dull. Have fun, life is about enjoying it and live it up, party hard and have fun!" Sora smiled while he snaked an arm around Cloud's shoulders.

"Sorry if he's annoying you. You're lucky you don't live with him," Roxas muttured next to Olette who gave a small shrug.

Cloud wanted to smack his hand away and kick his ass for even touching her, but another voice interrupted them.

"Sora, why did I hear from Axel and Demyx that you went to the principal's office this early in the morning?"

Sora gulped and his face went pale. He looked around to see Their older brothe, Leon. Cloud raised an eyebrow ignoring this alien thing going on inside her stomach. He didn't look bad, she had to admit, even his scar that was accross his face made him look like some sort of gangster, a very attractice gangster. Cloud fixed her tie and skirt seeing is she looked good for the day. She then saw Olette and Roxas backing away from Sora and pulling Cloud back. She stared at them and back at Sora who looked like he was about to shit himself.

"Axel wanted to play a prank on Minnie and her boyfriend Mickey, I swear it was the moment." Sora said throguth pale lips.

"He and Demyx were talking about it while taking a piss. Didn't think I was there. Now answere me you punk," Leon scowled in no mood for child play.

"I already told you."

The bell rang. Cloud shuffled her feet uncomfortable and looked back, front, right, left and sighed. Now she was going to be late for class. Her thoughts were cut short when Leon cleared his throat.

"And you are?" He asked a little curious in his voice.

"Leaving, I have class." Cloud said turning around.

She was stopped by a strong hand, Cloud stiffen and turned around. The vision of when Zack had done that dissolved in little stars and in his place the oldest brother was there with a slight smirk. Cloud had wanted it to be Zack, she had tears in her eyes. It didn't go unnoticed by them. Leon still held her in his hand, he was about to ask a question when Cloud jerked her hand away and ran off throught the crowded hallway. Leon saw tears run down her face right when she turned around to look if they were following her. He stared off at her with his eyes holding hers.

So how was it? I was listening to Nightwish, damn I love their songs. Well, I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Again, thank you reviews. I'm so happy that I could die in happiness. xD Thank you again for reading this. **Now that you have reached the end of this page leave a review! xD**


	3. Chapter 3

I own nothing but the plot. -sobs-

Crimson Storm

Chapter 3

Cloud was sitting on top of a branch, she used to do that back in the hospital when she didn't want to take her medicine. She would starve herself knowing that the doctor put the medicine on her food, that's why she looks like a fourteen year old girl instead of a sixteen year old one. Cloud stared out into the sky, her hair blew with the wind, eyes were red and puffy from crying a lot. She heard the five minute bell go off and ignore it. She didn't care about school, it sucked. She stared off into the blue sky, white puffy clouds moving fast because of the wind.

She closed her eyes feeling the wind calming her down a bit, if only Zack was here with her. Holding her, kissing her tears away. Cloud sighed and was startled by a voice. She looked down to see the youngest sister, her brown locks swayed to one side as her emerald eyes looked worried.

"I'm sorry for my brother's bad behavior. I gave him a punch," Olette tried to smile.

"It's alright. I sort of lost it," Cloud said looking down from the tall tree.

"Wanna come down and talk," Olette said with worried eyes.

"I rather just be here, I really don't know you so I can't talk to you." Cloud said looking down with a slight glare.

"Then at least let me take you to your classroom, it's your first day and it's going to be messy." Olette said with a smile.

Cloud crawled down the tree, very slowly as to not scrap herself. She landed down with grace, fixing her uniform back up, Cloud gave a small smile. Olette smiled back, a very contagious smile and walked out. They walked back inside the school, it was messy; paper airplaines flew hitting random people in the eye, paper balls were thrown one hitting the teacher. Got to love high school, Cloud snorted and followed the brunette girl.

"Let me have a look at your schedule," Olette raised her hand. Cloud gave it to her and watched her inspect the paper. "Well we have almost every class, except for elective. You have art, I'm next to you, I have wood. Nami is probably on your class." Olette smiled, "Follow me, we have homeroom together."

Cloud followed her inside the classroom. A lot of freshmen were sitting down being good, while others were playing it all cool and thinking that they're the best shit that ever happened. Cloud rolled her eyes and walked with Olette to the teacher, she had blonde hair with antenae-like hair styled behind her. She had sea-green eyes that you could get lost in. And, was she holding a small knife? With wide eyes, Cloud automatically went closer to Olette, now she knew that she didn't belong at the hospital, it was her homeroom teacher.

"Who the hell is this?" The teacher asked snatching the paper away from Cloud.

"Her name is Cloud, she's new." Olette said as if she was talking to her best friend.

"Cloud Strife, crap now I need my coffee. I'm Larxene, just call me by my name or I wont hit you with my knives. Be good and I'll be good. Got it? Good, class this is Cloud and if you all harass her I will use you as live targets." Larxene shouted glaring at all the males who were giving Cloud a hungry look. Perverts.

Cloud sweat-dropped, she didn't want to be by herself anymore. She was close to Olette a little more than anyone else, sure that small talking wasn't much, but she somehow made Cloud feel more at ease. Olette told Cloud to follow her to their seat and sat down with Roxas. He nodded their way and took out his books.

"We have the same English teacher, math you have it with Sora, We have p.e. together, science, lunch and history, we have different electives though. Roxas has Spanish and I told you what I have." Olette said talking away.

"So what are we suppous to do?" Cloud asked looking at everything.

"Well, Larxene is the best homeroom teacher, she lets us listen to our iPods and use our phones as long as we're not doing anything bad." Roxas said reading a book.

"Cool, I guess," Cloud said putting her hand on the desk and stared off into space.

"What's your favorite hobbie?" Olette asked.

Cloud looked up at her with a wierd look. How was she suppous to know, she did many things, but nothing special that she really liked. She thought back to her fovorite hobbies, nothing.

"It's to get to know each other better." smiled Olette making Cloud smile and Roxas to roll his eyes hiding his own smile.

^v^v^v^v^

They walked to English together, the teacher almost looked like a primeape with hair going around his cheeks. He introduced himself as Xaldin and went back to take a book out of the shelf. It had a yellow star on the cover and in white letters it said 'Night'.

"Since you're new, I will move the test from chapter one and two to next week, that way she could catch up. I will give you the notes we have so far, it's for finals for the end of the semester." Xaldin explained taking out his marker and writing down some vocabulary words.

"Now you will copy these words from the dictionary and write your own sentences, if I see copied work I will make it difficult for your finals." Xaldin explained glaring at a certain group.

Cloud sighed and grabbed a book signing her name that she borrowed the book. She opened the page and began to read. After she was done she took out a piece of papre and copied the vocabulary, then grabbed one of the old worn out dictionaries and began to copy.

Cloud walked with Olette to the girl's locker room. They were late because the science teacher was giving Cloud some papers for parent signiture for family life and diesection. Cloud stuffed them in her bag and walked outside seeing Olette. So they are the only ones in the locker room. Cloud saw everything grey and white, the floor grey and the walls white, the lockers were a pale orange. The showers were small cubilce that you could lock them from the inside, and the toilets were all the way in one corner.

"Pick a locker and change. It's a good thing that Larxene gave you your uniform," Olette smiled.

Cloud nodded and walked towards the showers locking it. Then she proceed into taking off her uniform. When she finished, she walked out of the locker and chose the locker next to Olette, who had her locker all the way in the back. They smiled, sort of for Cloud, and walked outside to the gym. There were four groups sitting in each corner, three male teachers and one female teacher. They walked to where the male teacher with pink hair was standing with a clipboard and a pencil in one hand.

"Mr. Marly, we have a new student." They heard Roxas. They turned around to see them approaching the teacher and Roxas.

"Well, it seems we do. Hi, I'm Marluxia and I'm your p.e. teacher, and you are?"

Cloud gave him her schedule. Marluxia read over it and smiled, he added her name to the list of his victums. He showed her where to sit down, which was next to a girl with short red hair and light green eyes. She snarled at Cloud and looked away with a glare. Cloud just rolled her eyes and sat there with a blank expression, so it seems that she made an enemy. New record.

"Alright class, since the track is being rebulit, we will have to stay here. You can play basketball, volleyball or just wrestle on the mats." Xigbar shouted so the entire classes could hear. Marluxia, Lexaeus and Xion all nodded with either a smile or a smirk.

"Get playing everyone," Xion threw a volleyball, as Marluxia threw a basketball.

"What do you want to do?" Roxas asked walking to the wrestling area. It seems that no one was there.

Cloud followed them and almost fell because out of no where a red blur tornado flew to where Roxas' back was facing them. Olette gasped holding in her smile when that red blur turned out to be Axel. Cloud couldn't take her eyes off as Axel tackled Roxas landing on top of him in a very suggestive way, Olette blushed and Roxas scowled.

"My Roxy-kins, how I missed you. When I woke up this morning alone in bed, I felt so cold. After a night of hot passion we had, you ditched me!" Axel whined spreading Roxas legs far apart so he could kiss Roxas on the mouth.

Cloud watched, a small blush adorned her cheeks, never in her life has she seen two guys kissing with so much passion. Her blush deepened whe Axel stuck his tongue down Roxas' moaning mouth. She couldn't take her eyes off the hot scene. Olette blushed harder as she watched her twin being devoured by the red head.

"Enjoying my brothers mouth, and what is this that I am hearing?" a gruff voice asked next to Cloud.

She turned around to see Leon glaring at the red-head. Axel and Roxas were panting both flushed faces, Roxas glaring at his boyfriend, saying that he just fucked up. Axel looked so lost and scared. Cloud hid a smile when Roxas pushed Axel off him and stood up.

"So Roxas isn't a virgin, big deal. I'm surprised that it took you this long to find out, I mean they go at it like rabbits." Demyx said from behind Olette's shoulder giving them a smirk.

"DEMYX," Roxas shouted covering his face in Axel's shirt.

"Did you know about this," Leon asked Olette.

Cloud watched as she looked everywhere but her big brother's eyes. She smiled innocently, normally Axel begs her to cover for them while they go at it. They do say that the serious ones are the ones to keep an eye out for. Cloud wasn't so sure if she will see Roxas the same way again. His image of an innocent angel was shattered, she glance at Olette wondering if she's the same. Olette had a slight glare at Roxas, he looked like he watched his life passed through his eyes. No, Olette is responsible. Right?

^v^v^v^v^

Cloud walked home seeing the cars move faster than the speeding light. She was stopped when Leon walked next to her, she had to look up to see his apologetic face. He was a whole head taller than her, even is she wore heels, he would still be taller than her. She stopped to glare at Leon, her hands on her hips and leaned to one side.

"Can I help you?" Cloud snapped, just looking at him pissed her off.

"I wanted to appologize for this morning. If I did anything to offend you, I'm sorry." Leon said rubbing his neck.

"Hn," Cloud kept glaring at him some more.

"I already apologized, look if it isn't enought how about I take you out to eat. As an apology, how about it?" Leon asked looking dead serious.

"Hmm, nope. I just met you. I don't go out with people that I jus met. It's better to stay away from me, I'm a mess." Cloud said looking at him dead in the eye without blinking.

"Mess?" Leon asked, he wanted to say more but was cut off.

"I have to cut this short chat, I need to be home now." Cloud left. Leon stood there looking puzzled, he didn't know what happened. He wanted to follow her, but decided against it and went home.

Cloud stepped inside her house. She checked everywhere for her dad, she sighed happily seeing that he was at work still. She went inside her room and unbottun her uniform. In the mirror she shaw her flat chest that should have blossomed as puberty hit her. But no, her chest stayed the same, flat, no muscle and no fat. She knew something was wrong with her since the moment puberty hit her, she grabbed a pair of scissors and stared at them for a bit. Grabbing a lock of blonde hair she began to cut it, making it hang to the side of her face. She decided to wear one earing, a small chocobo. She heard her father enter the house.

"Cloud, you better have dinner ready, I'm fucking hungry." He shouted breaking something, probably a vase. This wasn't good at all, Cloud sighed putting on normal clothings, she went to the livingroom.

* * *

**Now that you have reached the end of this page leave a review thanks!xD **Oh and Cloud looks exactly like he did** in Crisis Core, **he looks superb Uke! xD


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry about all those spelling error, I just posted it without checking. -scrathces the back of the head- I re-uploaded, let's see if I still have errors. Well here is the next chapter, I own nothing. T-T how many times do I need to say this. -sobs-

Crimson Storm

Chapter 4

Cloud slowly made her way towards the living room. Her father was sitting on the couch looking into space, he heard her walk in and looked up. He gave her a glare and motioned for her to walk towards him, Cloud slowly with caution walked to her father and stood in front of him. She gave him a blank look, deep down she was shaking with fear. She looked on the floor to see his briefcase on the floor and papers scattered everywhere.

"Cloud, how was your first day of school?" he asked in an awfully sweet voice.

Cloud looked at him, she studied his features to see if he was alright or not. Yep, he was drunk.

"It went perfect," Cloud responded carefully.

"That's great to hear, come here so I can give you a hug," he opened his arms wide waiting for Cloud to just forget the hell she was living and run up to him.

"I have dinner to make," Cloud said with a wince when her dad stood up.

"You don't love me like I do? I gave you everything," he shouted grabbing a vase and throwing it at her.

Cloud tried to get out of the way, but the vase hit the side of her head, a small cut was on her right eyebrow. A small amount of blood trickled down her face, Cloud touched her wound flinching a bit at the sting. She looked up at her father with wide eyes as he stood up and stumbled towards her. Cloud tried to run, but slipped with the many papers on the floor. Her father grabbed her by her long hair and dragged her towards the basement where it was her punishing area. Cloud tired to struggle out of her dad's hold, but he was too strong for her.

Her father threw her inside and grabbed something from the coffee table's drawer. Cloud was on the floor trying to stand up as quck as she can before her dad came back inside. She hated this place with a passion, her father would usually just dump her there when she was younger. She had to lie to Zack that she wasn't feeling all to good when her dad locked her away for a couple of days. She was in the middle of getting up when she felt a foot pushing her down again, face smacking the floor. She turned around to see her father with ropes in his hands, they were the thin types. She tried to look for an exit anything to help her get out of this hellhole.

Cloud felt her father slap her with the rope. Once, twice and three times marking her cheeks with angry red lines making her dizzy. He took the advantage and dragged her to a chair in the corner, he sat her down with full force with a psychotic smile on his face. He tied her wrists first making the rope tight around her to leave marks on her pale skin. He then began to tie her up very tight so it would be hard for her to get out of her punishment for not hugging him. He caressed her marked cheeks as if he was proud of her for winning an award.

Cloud's dizzy mind cleared and relaized what her father was doing to her, she jerked her head to one side and glared at her father. She tried to give him the most hatred look she could ever muster. She watched her father smile very sweetly and leaned down to kiss her cheek. Cloud began to shake her head, but her father caught her and kissed her cheek and the spot where she was still bleeding. She felt vile rising up in her throat and held it in hell knows what else would happen if she pissed her fahter even more.

"I love you Cloud, sleep tight for the next couple days," he smirked and left locking the door on his way out.

Cloud sighed and sat there, she couldn't move due to the ropes that were tight on her slim body. She felt the blood drip down to her clothes, great now her shirt was ruined. She had to put it back on when she heard her father yelled at her. She closed her eyes as sweet black waters took her.

^v^v^v^

It has been two days since Leon hasn't seen Cloud. He heard his brother, who heard it from Demyx who heard it from Axel, who heard it from the principle that had a phone call while Axel was there that Cloud was sick. Leon wasn't worried, no, he just...wanted to know if she was okay. He walked towards his next class with Roxas, he was keeping a very close eye to his brother. He saw Sora talking to Demyx and laughing at the same time, Leon rolled his eyes, if it wasn't for his stupid second grade teacher-who flunk him, then he would have been a senior.

The day passed and Leon couldn't wait to go home and be lazy. He spotted his baby sister walking with a familiar platinum-blonde, the platinum-blonde did most of the talking while Olette tried to look interested. Leon made eye comtact with her, she had a worry look on her eyes. He made a reassuring face, she smiled at him and walked up to him. The blonde girl next to her smiled up to the older teen.

"Hello Leon," Naminé smiled looking up at the tall man.

"Hey,"

"Leon, I need to take these papers to Cloud... it's homework and notes." Olette said looking at him with wide eyes knowing it will work.

"You want me to bring them to her?" Leon asked.

"Of course not, I was asking for a ride, I got her adress." Olette rolled her eyes with a hidden smile. Leon rolled his eyes just as she finished rolling hers, Roxas walked next to them stopping right next to Naminé.

"Roxas go with her," Leon said with a frown upon seeing Roxas having this look next to Naminé.

"I was going with Sora and Axel, they were going to go pick up Axel's friend that is coming from Destiny Islands. I wanted to go, why can't you take her." Roxas accused with a small glare.

"I'm driving all of you, hell knows what's going to happen if I let you go with them. You'll probably dump Sora on this friend while you guys find a place to screw each other." Leon said crossing his arms.

"Fine, I'll go. You owe me," Roxas huffed crossing his arms making Naminé giggle a bit.

Leon took his keys out of his front pocket, Olette smiled and knew he will take them. They said their farewell to Naminé as they headed out leaving the girl to walk to her own car. Leon got inside the driver's seat, Roxas in the passanger's and Olette sitting in the back with a pout. Roxas began to text his man that he couldn't make it to meet his friend, Leon smirked when Roxas pouted as well. He heard Olette's directions while he drove to their destination, the drive was quiet since Sora didn't joined them. He was the loudest one of them all, Roxas is second when Axel is trying to grope him, then Olette and last, himself.

They arrived to the house, it was a two-story home with huge windows in the front, marble stairs, a small bird bath stood next to a huge tree. It looked all normal, but a little too expensive. He shrugged waiting for them to get out so he could go home, and be lazy. He saw Olette waving at him putting her thumb and pinky out singaling that she'll call him. Nodding, he left.

Roxas began to knock to get this over with, the door opened a while later revealing a man with light brwon hair and violet eyes. He looked like he just woke him up, Roxas half glared and pushed Olette towards him. She scowled and looked at the man with a smile.

"Hi, we're friends of Cloud. I know she's sick we just came by to give her her homework and notes. Don't want her to fall behind her studies, now do we." Olette said handing them the papers.

^v^v^v^ (before the arrival of Roxas and Olette)

Cloud was now in the living room, scared of her father. He held a cable cord up in the air and brought it down on Cloud's bare back. She tried to scream, but couldn't as a rag and duct tape were preventing her from it. Small trails of blood seeped down her marked back, looking up to the man who held the biggest smile ever. He kept hitting and hitting her until he got tired, by then Cloud's back was marked with angry red lines and blood trailed down to her skirt. He smiled kneeling down, he kissed her cheek.

"I love you Cloud, remember that. I do this because I will always love you." He smiled getting up and left to his room to take a nap.

Cloud was left on the wooden floor in her own blood. She was crying wishing she died right there and then. Her necklace was shining, blood was splattered on it, her earing also had blood, Cloud just cried as she tried to move. She was about to get up when there was knocking on the door. She tried to get up quickly before her dad beat her to it, if she could get up and run for help for whomever was outside the door. She flinched while getting up, reopening her wounds with a hiss she limped making her way towards the door.

Her dad caught her tied her up, he picked her up making Cloud scream from pain on her back. He climbed up the stairs and trew her intto the bed, Cloud bounced once and cried from the pain as blood was coming out of the cuts. She wanted to get out of this mad house knowing her dad he would have people watch over her. Cloud silently cried as darkness crept over her.

^v^v^v^ (back to the others)

"Alright, I'll give them to her," he said with annoyence.

"Before we leave can we see her?" Olette asked looking worried.

"No, bye." he shut the door leaving both teens in shock.

"Bitch," Roxas glared while giving the door his middle finger.

Olette rolled her eyes, something must have happened to Cloud. She had that hinky feeling, what if her dad is covering for her? Olette wanted to punch the door open and go check if Cloud is fine, once she sees that the blonde is fine, Olette will let it go. Roxas on the other hand felt the same as his sister, he didn't want to leave and pretend everything was peachy. No, he wanted to investigate.

"Up for snooping," he said looking around to see that the neighbors are not home.

"Sure, as long as we don't get caught." Olette said.

They walked around the house to see if they could see anything out of the ordinary, Roxas jumped the wooden fence going to the backyard. Olette had to climb up with the help of the trash bins. Roxas noticed pure white curtains with an open window. He saw white plain walls, there must be a mistake? Where was Cloud's room? There were three windows, one huge window that had a nook on the inside, it was open and he wanted to check it out. He climbed up right to a tree that was next to the open window. He almost reached the top when he saw the window was shut closed and the curtains closed. Roxas glared as he saw the man's figure leaving the room, he then saw Cloud on the bed with the covers over her small body.

"Let's go, I couldn't see anything," Roxas held his sister's hand in his and walked out of the yard.

Olette didn't say anything else as they were climbing the fence to get out of there. She sent one last look at the house, her eyes widened when they saw a pair of amethyst eyes watching them. Roxas looked up just as the man looked away, he narrowed his eyes and climbed the rest of the fence as he finished helping his sister. Something wasn't right. They will find out, tell Leon maybe he could help.

* * *

So how was it? I hope none of you all hate me for making Cloud live one hell of a life. Please review. With lots of love-Roxy.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you reviews! I was taking my niece who is almost six months old, and I saw her birth mark like mine. My birth mark is on my right lower knee and her's is on her left side of her stomach. My great-grandfather had this birthmark, no one of his children had the birth mark. And look who came to have it! xD Enjoy, I own nothing but the plot!

Crimson Storm

Chapter 5

Cloud walked to the school, her bruises still healing. The school had called more than fifty times asking for Cloud and to have a note to why she hasn't come back since the first day. A week had passed, Cloud wanted nothing more than to die and be with her mother and her one and true love. Cloud slowly walked imagining it was middle school and her hair a little shorter past her shoulders a bit, not like now that was past her shoulder blades. Cloud closed her eyes walking and imagining Zack, she smiled once a far-off memory began to come back to her.

_"Cloud, I told you to wait up for me!" Zack laughed running to hug her around her smaller waist._

_"And I said that if you're not here by the time I'm here, I will leave you." Cloud smiled hugging and nuzzling him. She loved the feel of him, his strong arms wrapped around her frame._

_"I overslept, sorry." Zack scratched his head as they walked holding hands._

_"Hm," Cloud smiled looking up to him._

_Cloud saw many students walking to their middle school, they stopped when they saw a blonde and a red-head walking right in front of the school. The red-head girl was smoking while her older sister tried to get the cigar away from the other girl. The blond sadly left once her younger sisters' friends came and began to push her away with nasty words, Cloud saw that they took out a bag with some white powder and noticed the girl giggled while she let out smoke._

_"I hate this kind of crowd, let's hurry." Zack ushered Cloud inside the school._

_Cloud once again smiled as she hugged Zack, she kissed him on the lips. It was small and innocent, they separated apart when the teacher broke them up and ushered them to their classes. Zack pouted as he walked away to his own class._

Cloud's train of memories came to a stop once she looked up to see a pair of stormy-blue eyes. He had on a small smirk while his eyes held worry.

"Your smile is beautiful, you know that." Leon said trying to read the girl of what she was thinking a moment ago.

"Hn," Cloud ignored him and walked away trying to not flinch on the pain on her back.

"Wait, I wanted-" Leon went to grab for Cloud's wrists only to notice her flinch. She was wearing wristbands to cover up her rope marks that still looked red.

Leon saw and felt her flinch. He quickly grabbed her arm and slid the wrist band out of her, he gasped at seeing angry thin lines on her pale marred skin. The marks looked like they were healing poorly, if she didn't get attention soon, they will get infected. Leon turned around to march up to his home. He ignored Cloud's attempt to escape him, he walked past many students that are heading to school. He thank that his younger siblings that they leave early for school.

"Leon, what's wrong?" his mother asked looking up from her studies.

"..." Leon marched up his room and left her on his bed, he went to go grab his first-aid kit and walked back to her.

"What happened?" Leon asked as he took the other wristband from her wrists, he gasped at the dried up skin, he was glad that he made it. He quickly began to cleanse them up watching for her reaction.

"I told you that I'm a mess," Cloud looked at him. She didn't flinch once the alcohol swabs made contact with her skin, this pain is nothing compared to the many marks adorned her back.

"I can probably help if you tell me what's wrong?" Leon asked looking up at Cloud who smile, though her smile didn't hold any happiness.

"I just got out of a psychiatrist institute or whatever you call it. I was send there for a while." Cloud said remembering her time there.

Leon stopped what was he doing and looked up at her with wide eyes, he didn't know what happened. He wanted to know everything about her past, her pain. He wanted to take it all away. He watched as her sapphire eyes had this far away look as if thinking of her past.

"Why did they sent you there?" Leon asked looking at the teen's face which twisted with a smirk as she spoke.

"I wanted to kill myself,"

Leon's body froze, never in his life had he ever hear of something like this before. He dropped whatever he was holding looking at her in shock. He felt this unknown emotion stirred deep inside of him. She was still a mystery to him, he wanted to know more, why so emotionless. He saw as she sighed and looked out the window to his bedroom.

"After my boyfriend died, my emotions died with him." Cloud looked back at Leon with empty eyes.

"You're young, you can still move on. I'm sure he would like you to be happy," Leon tried to reason with the teen.

"No, no, no, No! You don't understand at all," Cloud looked up at him with a hatred look that killed Leon inside.

"I-"

"I loved him. He was my happiness! My light! My everything, he helped me get out of this storm I've suffered." Cloud tried to blink her tears away. She couldn't, one escaped catching Leon's attention.

"What storm? I can help, my brothers and sister can-"

"I don't want your help. Unless you can somehow bring him back," Cloud had more tears running down her pale cheeks.

"I'm sorry," Leon said looking down not knowing what to do. He felt awful for making her cry.

"So you should." Cloud wiped her tears away getting up.

A sharp pain made her flinch and fall forward. She clutched her stomach as she landed on the floor, Cloud hissed in pain as more tears ran down her cheeks from her now opened wounds on her back. Leon saw blood on Cloud's shoulders, he quickly went to pick her up and laid her on the bed as calmly as possible. He saw pain on her delicate face, he quickly went to unbutton her shirt to see that more blood was seeping through her uniform.

"Don't touch me," Cloud thrashed around making her wounds inflict pain. She quickly got up and glared at him as she buttoned her shirt again.

"Cloud, you're bleeding! For god's sake let me help you!" Leon said getting on his feet looking at the young teen.

He watched as Cloud shook her head and began to move towards the door, she began to feel dizzy all of a sudden. She cursed her father to Hades as she fell to her knees. Her sight was blacking out and she couldn't do nothing, she hissed as darkness descended into her.

Leon wasted no time as he lifted her up and placed her on his bed, his sheets were ruined with blood, but didn't care as he began to take Cloud's shirt off. His eyes widened when he came face-to-face with a flat chest instead a cleavage. He knew Cloud's body was small, but not to exaggeration. His thoughts were cut off when he saw angry red marks adorned her ivory body, his blood boiled upon seeing the blood coming out of her wounds. He ignored Cloud's gender and went to work with cleaning her wounds.

^v^v^v^ With Olette, Roxas, and Sora^v^v^V^

"Wonder where the hell Leon is," Sora said eating an apple looking at everyone and the new addition to their small group.

"Isn't he the one that always insist that school is important, blah, blah." Demyx said looking at his 'food'.

"Don't be mean," Naminé smacked him playfully in the arm.

"Guys, I'm sure Leon has a good reason why he missed out. Right Roxas," Olette looked to see her brother kissing Axel shamelessly on the lips. She smacked her face and ignored them.

"Aren't you visiting Kairi today?" Riku, the new addition asked looking at the older sister.

"Yes, but she doesn't want to see me," Naminé sighed sadly looking at the floor.

"Stupid Selphie for letting Kairi into their drug-world." Olette frowned glaring at the sky as if blaming it for not helping Naminé's younger sister.

They went to class until school was over, they walked to their Sora's house to see why Leon didn't came to school.

^v^v^v^ Back to our lovely 'couple' ^v^v^v^

Cloud woke up, she looked around to see that this was not her room. She saw a clock and it was past three, school was long since over by now. She growled punching te pillow as it was its fault for her to fall unconscious, she looked at her body. It was wrapped in bandages, no doubt that Leon saw her naked already. The door opened, she looked up to see Leon coming in with wet hair, shorts, no shirt and a towel around his strong shoulders. Cloud felt a heat adorning her cheeks and looked away holding the blanked close to her body.

"Awake, how are you feeling?" Leon asked the blonde.

"Bastard," Cloud glared at Leon with so much hate.

"I'm trying to help you," Leon rose his wet arms up.

"By seeing a young woman naked," Cloud hissed.

"Woman? You have to be kidding me. You're a boy, like me." Leon said.

Cloud only glared at him, she didn't know that she was a he, no. Her father told her that she was born a female, that's why he always insulted her.

"Hasn't your father taken you to a doctor?" Leon asked looking confused.

"No, his older brother is my doctor. He too has a sick mind like dad." Cloud said looking at Leon.

Leon's face turned to one of rage, he wants to help her really bad, but she keeps pushing him away. He watched her look up and down at his body, her eyes caught his and looked away with a blush on her face. He smirked, he couldn't help if he was a perfect creation of a god. He walked up to her and sat on the bed looking as her blush deepened, closing her eyes she shook not realizing that Leon was close to her face.

Cloud looked back to Leon about to speak, but their faces were so close to each other's. Is she tilted her head a little and moved half an inch forward, then they wold be kissing. Cloud saw so many emotions in Leon's eyes, sympathy, worry, care she froze when she saw one emotion, she always saw it on Zack's eyes that same emotion. Blooming love. She wanted to look away, but couldn't for his eyes have her trapped in his.

"Cloud, let me help you," Leon's breath tickled her lips making them twitch.

Cloud wanted to answer, but found her body pinned by his larger, stronger one. She looked up as Leon's brown chocolate locks tickled her face, Cloud never felt so confused in her life before. She wanted to tell Leon what is happening to her, but is afraid that he might get too involved her dad will hurt him. Her eyes were wide as Leon leant forward to rest his forehead towards her. She could feel his heart thumping fast, she blushed never in her life was she like this with Zack.

Zack...

"I know you get abused at home," Leon spoke up making her forget what she was thinking.

Leon noticed a lot of old scars on the blonde's ivory skin. He wanted to kiss all of them and hope they will fade away soon, but life is cruel.

"I, I," Cloud was lost for words as she kept staring at Leon's. Tears silently fell down her sapphire eyes, she wanted help. But she wanted it from Zack, not him, he would probably be like her dad and beat her up saying that he loves her. No, Cloud looked away and cried silently remembering her dad's 'love'.

Leon gently traced his knuckles over her cheeks, he frowned when he noticed a small scar on her eyebrow. He went to inspect it but stopped as he saw powdered on his knuckles. He saw that all that crying, make-up was smearing on his knuckles. He gently began to clean her make-up off, he wanted to kill that son of a bitch for marking Cloud's cheeks. Thin lines adorned her pudgy cheeks, he bent down to kiss them all better.

Cloud flinched as she felt his lips on her skin, and for once, she felt safe. She looked towards Leon as lips accidentally hit lips. Both stood there frozen as waves of electricity ran up and down their bodies making them shiver in pleasure that none had ever experienced before. They stood like that for a while, lips against lips, until Leon closed his eyes and kissed her pushing a bit forward so they could feel more of each other. Cloud also closed her eyes and kissed him back not thinking of anyone, not even Zack came to her mind.

"Please let me help you," Leon broke the kiss and lent forward to kiss her small nose and then each cheek.

"I," Cloud closed her eyes as more tears came down her slightly round face.

"I promise I'll take care of you, if you let me help you. I don't want you to suffer anymore." Leon said kissing her tears away.

"I do want your help..." Cloud said softly at Leon with wide eyes.

"Then do you want me to call the police? I'm sure they can help." Leon said hugging her as he laid on one side.

"He is the police, I've tried already when I was younger. He somehow made them believe that I was going crazy and that I'm one of those that inflicts pain in one's self." Cloud wanted more warmth.

"Damn," Leon growled hugging her closer.

"He threaten me that if I call the police, he'll send me to one of those mental house and leave me there, I don't want to go back." Cloud hugged him and sobbed on his naked chest.

"One way or another, I will help you." Leon kissed her on the lips as he watch her fall back to sleep. It hurt him to see her like this, he promised that he will catch that man and throw him in jail to rot.

* * *

So how was it? Review please! I want to know why reviews are sort-of dropping. I have another idea for a fic, not sure if anyone will like it. It will come out sometime this year. Thnak you and please review! I love you all! xD


	6. Chapter 6

Thank you reviews! This is a bit of the past from when Cloud was born. Here is the next chapter I own nothing, Enjoy.

Crimson Storm

Chapter 6

_"What is it?" the man asked looking at the doctor, he was called before he finally caught some of the people stealing money from the banks. These cases have been hard for him, it took him seven months to track them down. Once he caught wind of another attack he disguised himself as a regular citizen with six more officers. Once the bad guys had started to threaten the cashiers, that's when they pulled out their own weapons and more popped out from hiding places. That's why he was late to his wife's birth._

_"It is a boy," his older brother looked at him in the eyes. "But something happened..."_

_"How is she, she wanted a girl. That's a bit disappointing." he laughed as he scratched his cheek._

_"Brother, she won't be-"_

_"Maybe second one is going to be a girl," he laughed._

_"She won't be having anymore kids." his older brother said looking sad._

_He stopped laughing and looked to see his brother's serious face. He didn't want to know what he was going to say. Little did he know that his next words would crush him._

_"Your wife died after she gave birth to the child, maternal death." he said. "Her pregnancy was complicated from the beginning, you knew that. Furthermore, the delivery was complicated as well, it was an accident-"_

_"NO! I will hear no more. It was his fault in the first place! I will never forgive that little monster." he yelled as he clutched his head and tears falling down his face._

_His whole world stopped working, everything was now over. His whole life was now over. He walked where his diseased wife was, he just looked at her deathly pale skin, he wanted to wake up from this nightmare. He let out a wail and grabbed her with both arms shaking her awake. The doctors and nurse saw this and went to pry him away from the body._

_He heard a baby crying from a distance, he looked up to see a nurse had his son in her arms rocking him to sleep. He quickly walked to towards the baby and snatched him from the nurse. He saw a patch of blond hair, he opened one eye to see if the color was his wife's. One blue eye was looking at him, the baby opened his eyes looking at his father. He smiled and giggled a little trying to grab his father's finger the one he opened his eye with._

_He just stared at him with a blank look. The baby smiled and closed his eyes with a soft sigh. The man smiled, but it wasn't a happy one; it a smile of an insane man._

_"She looks just like her mother," he said rocking her to sleep._

_The doctor shooed away everyone and closed the door. "It is a boy, what are you going to name him?"_

_"I want to name her Cloud, since her mother loved staring at clouds all day." The man said rubbing his forehead._

_The doctor just stood there with a grim face, "Cloud Strife, but Cloud is a boy-"_

_"Well now I guess we will have to change that now wont we. Put it on his birth certificate that he is a she, and if you don't I will arrest you of what crimes you've done when we were younger. They are still looking for that eighteen year old who killed three people by a drive by. I can tell them who they are,"_

_"But then they will get you as well." his olde brother gasped._

_"I'm an officer, I could get away with it if I play my cards right." he smirked._

_The older Strife just shook his head as he looked down. He was right, what is going to be that child's faith? He prayed for Cloud._

^v^v^v^

"Leon!" Sora banged the door making both sleeping teens jump awake.

Leon forgot to lock the door after he finished with his shower. Sora and the others barged inside his room without even waiting for a response from the older teen. Cloud quickly put the blanket over herself to hide what dignity she had left, she was still shirtless and wanted to hide what pride she had left. Leon glared as Sora and the others stopped looking wide-eyed and mouth agape. They were frozen solid as they stared at Leon and who ever was under the sheets. It didn't help that Leon was shirtless, and there clothes scattered around the room.

"Leon, you sly dog you," Axel smirked at seeing a small form right next to him.

"And here I thought that you were mature," Olette huffed as she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"It's not what it looks like," Leon stated with a blank look.

"Right," Demyx smirked while he silently high-fived Axel.

"So who is it?" Roxas asked with a small glare.

"Someone, now leave the room," Leon stated with a small glare as well.

"Come on, it has to be either be Rikku or Yuffie," Roxas muttered as he began to think Leon's childhood crushes.

"None,"

"Quitsis!" Olette snapped her fingers.

"That annoying one, god forbid its her." Axel shook his head in disbelief.

"No," Leon groaned as he hugged the small lump of body on his side as if protecting it.

"Spill," Sora walked up to pull the covers away.

Leon didn't think that Sora would do that, no one expected him to do that. He froze as Sora smirked while pulling the sheets halfway down his chest. Everyone froze as they saw Cloud hugging Leon from his front, back facing them.

Cloud blushed when he heard everyone gasp. He tighten her hold on Leon even more so no one would know her face. Cloud shyly peeked behind them to see everyone's expression. Some like Olette, Riku, and Roxas had surprised looks, and others like Sora, Demyx, Naminé and Axel had smirks on. Cloud turned around and faced Leon's chest.

"Get out, now." Leon warned glaring at everyone.

"Gulp," everyone ran out off the room upon seeing Leon's glare. They went too far this time and scrambled away from the room towards the livingroom to wait for them.

"Everyone is gone," Leon said looking down at the blond.

Cloud looked up to him with wide-teary eyes. She didn't know where they were coming from, all of a sudden she had so many tears wanting to come out. She surpassed them, not wanting to look weak and left Leon's side to go pick her shirt up and button it. Cloud turned to look at him with a blank look, she didn't want to go home, but had too.

"Tell no one of what you saw," Cloud said walking out the door.

Leon caught her wrist and hugged her from behind. He smiled as he sniffed her soft fresh scent, he nodded and squeezed her tight. Turning her around he kissed her on the lips once again, the kiss was only innocent and chaste nothing more. Cloud kissed back ignoring the feeling of butterflies going crazy inside her stomach, they kissed for a bit longer until the need for air pulled them away. Cloud looked up to Leon, so many emotions passed her sapphire eyes. Leon leaned forward and kissed her forehead, he went to pull his clothes on and walked her outside the door.

Everyone were staring at them with a knowing smile or smirk. Cloud tried hard to ignore them and walked towards the door saying bye to everyone. Leon glared at them and stopped outside the door. Cloud looked up to Leon as he leaned down for one last kiss and she left to her home.

Cloud walked inside her home to see that she was fifteen minutes late, she had her jaded expression on. Her father was coming down the stairs looking ready for an _interrogation, _she stood there no emotion as he glared at her.

"Where the fuck have you been? Your fifteen minutes late!" He sneered as he back slapped her.

"I was with a friend," Cloud said, what was the point to lie.

It will only make it worse.

"The hell, the school called that you were absent the whole day, I'll give you a piece of my mind."

Cloud tried her hardest not to scream and cry as her father beat her to the ground. He then dragged her to the basement to beat her some more up.

Cloud wanted to die right there and now, she was tired of this. Her tears kept falling down until she couldn't cry anymore.

_"I promise I'll to take care of you," _

Cloud remembered what Leon has told her. No she can't let Leon into this, not anymore.

"If your late or not in school because of your friend, I will make sure to destroy this friendship. You already know how? I'm capable of anything, even murder." he smirked making her look at him in the eye.

No, Cloud can't ask Leon for help. Whatever feeling she was blooming, it was shattered. She can't grow feelings for Leon, not anymore. She will have to stay away from them, no more can she talk to them. She counted how many days she still has until her storms are over.

* * *

I was stuck on how to begin with, I hope everyone enjoyed the bit of Cloud's past. I'm off to finish another fic. Happy Thanksgiving Day everyone!


End file.
